Fjorg
Fjorg is a cube shaped planet with a triangular orbit. Fjorg is a very unique planet, as said earlier, it has a triangular orbit, but it is also multicolored. Depending on what part of the planet you are on, you will encounter different elemental species, for example, roaming on the red part of the planet you will encounter fire elementals, roaming near the blur part of the planet, you will see water elementals, and the green part of the planet has grass and other plant elementals inhabiting it, the top part of the planet seems to be unaffected and every species on the planet lives there, it changes colors from time to time and because of this it is called the "Rainbow Region". It is a mystery as to what elemental creatures the white & brown part of the planet contain, if any at all. The stripes on Fjorg are all separated by small faults that loop around the world due to the planet's tectonic plates. The environments between the two are drastically different, though the sudden change in biomes isn't competely understood. Animals in Fjorg are also different from those on Otherworld, since gravity is weaker on Fjorg and the different environment calls for different adaptations. While it is populated by a very large amount of species, rivaling that of Otherworld, there are no known sentient species on Fjorg. There are, however, small colonies of species from Otherworld that have settled on the land to study wildlife. They do not seem to be affected by eclipse effects, suggesting that all the animals of the planet have some link to the moons. No attempts to migrate animals to or from Fjorg have been attempted, as people are worried of possible effects to the ecosystem. It is approximately 15 AU away from otherworld, on average. Fjorg is one of the few planets that have colonies from Otherworld species on them. Planet Reigons Water Reigon Here in this photograph we have a picture of the water region of Fjorg. We can see 2 different kinds of fish, but you will be surprised to find out both fish in the photograph are in fact the same species! This species are known as Mealahs (Pronounced: Me-o-lahs) One half of this fishes body is pink, and cute looking, while the other side is green, scaly, more scary looking. Mealahs are very common and they eat coral that grow at the bottom of the shallow parts of the water region. Despite the fact that they are the same fish, both sides of the fish seem to have a mind of its own, and researchers argue whether or not their the same fish or 2 living things that got stuck together. The water region can be best described as a trench, shallow at the fault line, then horribly deep at the center. This is called the drag zone, since anything that floats there is swept underwater, even if it's very light and can float, then dragged to the bottom of the trench. Inside the trench is a layered abyss, monsterous water-creatures swimming around, growing larger and more dangerous by the level. At the bottom are both scavengers and large, towering bacterial colonies clumped together to form black, underwater brambles. These normally form around large objects that sunk to the bottom, such as boats that tried to cross the water-zone. White/Brown Region The white and brown portions of Fjorg are barren wastelands. The white portion is covered in ashen, pale rocks, while the brown portion is a dead, sun-baked land. The white portion has no signs of life there and never seems to have any, but the brown portion has gnarled, twisted, dead trees. Along with that, fossils have been discovered in the brown zone. Speculation has lead to an idea that this part was known as a 'rainbow zone' as well in the past, but was destroyed by some catastrophic event. Some believe that perhaps a volcanic event in the fire zone had spread past the white zone and entered the brown zone, damaging the ecosystem due to the extreme nature of the fire zone. This, however, is very unlikely, but it is the only known theory other than some celestial event. Moons The planet Fjorg has 2 moons, Melix and Nelix, Nelix is a gray, cold moon while Melix is a very hot, orange moon, on very rare occasions, the moons actually eclipse each other (Melix in the back while Nelix goes in front of it) creating what looks like a ring of fire. These eclipses have very strange effects on the animals living on Fjorg, there are 3 effe cts that go in a pattern after each eclipse before resetting. # Animals are very hostile # Animals are becoming rare (strangely, the fire region doesn't seem to be affected by this effect) # Animals freeze in place. # After a 4th eclipse the pattern goes back to stage 1. The chances of a eclipse happening are impossible to overstate, these are one of the most rarest events in the world mostly because the moons have 2 different shaped orbits around Fjorg (Melix orbits in a circle while Nelix orbits Fjorg in a square.) it seems to have a small chance of happening every 200 years. Category:Planets